


Undeniable Proof

by jdphoenix



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-08
Updated: 2014-01-08
Packaged: 2018-01-08 01:22:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1126730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jdphoenix/pseuds/jdphoenix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"After Peter, when I started finding the bodies, it was us. It was you and me, trying to sort things out while the rest of them used their muscles and their claws and their teeth. And now that you’re the one who’s lost, you just shut down and leave me out here on my own?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Undeniable Proof

It was a classic move, the old chair entrance, and Lydia would be lying if she said she didn’t enjoy it just a little. Stiles probably would have too under different circumstances.  
  
“Oh my God, woman!” he yelled. He was leaning against the doorframe, clutching his chest dramatically. “Don’t you know better than to sneak up on a crazy person?”  
  
She sat a little taller in his desk chair. “Suck it up. I got zero pity when I had a dead werewolf making my brain his personal playground.”  
  
“That is not even a little-”  
  
She held up a finger and his mouth snapped obediently shut. She pointed to his bed. “Sit.” He did, slouching petulantly all the way. “You,” she let it hang in the air until he looked at her, “have been avoiding me.”  
  
He scoffed and fell back until his head hit the wall. His arms lay crossed over his chest and his eyes shut, a bold move from a man who couldn’t tell dream from reality anymore.  
  
She walked the rolling chair to the bed and gave his shin a light but firm kick. “Don’t -” she scoffed “-me! After Peter, when I started finding the bodies, it was us.” His face twitched. “It was _you_ and _me_ , trying to sort things out while the rest of them used their muscles and their claws and their _teeth_.” She spat the last word with disgust and thought she saw the ghost of a smile on his face. At least he was listening, not off somewhere she couldn’t reach. “And now that you’re the one who’s …” she struggled for any word that didn’t scream white suits and butterfly nets, “lost, you just shut down and leave me out here on my own? Seriously, Stiles? Because I thought you were better than that.”  
  
Slowly Stiles’ eyes opened and he peered at Lydia over his cheekbones. “You’re supposed to be the smart one.”  
  
“You really want to start by insulting me? You know Allison gave me her taser, right?”  
  
He pushed himself away from the wall while his mouth quirked in a humorless half-smile. His hands found hers and for a moment she thought he wanted her to pull him up but then he was sitting, elbows on his knees, head bent over their entwined fingers. She wasn’t sure what to do with that so she left her hands limp in his.  
  
“I’ve been in love with you since the third grade,” he said quietly as he played with the ring on her first finger.  
  
She remembered the cold locker room floor and taking Stiles’ face in her hands and then … “Please tell me this isn’t about that thing we weren’t going to talk about. I thought we had an unspoken agreement.”  
  
She could just see a grin pulling at his cheek. He shook his head. “I’ve been in love with you for over half my life and you’re the one who held me under that water.”  
  
She nearly jumped to her feet but his grip on her hands was surprisingly strong for how loosely he’d been holding them only a second before.

“You asked me to do that!" she snapped, furious that he'd use that against her. "Don’t you dare hold that against me, Stiles! Do you have any idea how hard that was for me-” He squeezed her hands, cutting her off. He smiled at her.  
  
“You were- you were my anchor to this world. You were the last thing I saw. Or,” his gaze dropped to her chest, “part of you was. I went kind of near-sighted before I blacked out.”  
  
On instinct, she tried again to pull her hands away but he held on like- like she was his lifeline.  
  
“I’m a _seventeen_ year old _guy_. What do you think I dream about?”  
  
She couldn’t help it. She smiled. Just a little.  
  
Stiles didn’t.  
  
“I don’t know what’s real, Lydia. I don’t know if I had lunch with Scott today or took a test on third century Rome - I’m pretty sure Coach yelled at me because that happens every day, but I can’t be sure because I don’t even know if I really went to school today. I don’t know what today _is_.”  
  
“Stiles-” she tried.  
  
“I’ve had this conversation before,” he said softly. “You may not have really been there, but-” he tapped his temple- “up here you were.”  
  
He finally let go of her hands but neither of them pulled away. Their fingers brushed up against each other with every breath they took.  
  
“You were also doing a lot of other things up here,” he added, sounding more like Stiles than he had in a while.  
  
“I got that,” she said with a grin.  
  
He nodded and fell back on his bed again. “So you get why it’s kind of weird for me to be around you. … And Aidan.”  
  
Lydia rolled her eyes. He really was pathetic. She hoped she hadn’t been this bad when she was the one going crazy.  
  
“Stiles,” she said breathily.  
  
She toed the chair forward ever so slightly. The backs of her fingers touched his leg and he tensed. She dragged her nails over his knee to cup it with her palm then slid her hand up the inside of his thigh. Stiles let out a ragged breath. She couldn’t tell if he was turned on or afraid this was turning out to be another dream and she _almost_ regretted it. She changed course at the last second, her hand slipping to his hip and down to the bed beside him. He stared up at her with wide eyes.  
  
“I promise you that if - and that is a _big_ if - anything ever happens between us, it will not happen while there is any chance it’s going to turn into a threesome with a demon. Are we clear?”  
  
She pushed off the bed and spun towards the door. She was almost there when he spoke.  
  
“Uh, that would be really reassuring and all, if there was anyway I could be sure this wasn’t a dream.”  
  
Lydia froze. He just had to be difficult, didn’t he?  
  
In three quick strides she was back to the bed. She grabbed him by his shirt and dragged him up just far enough that she could kiss him. It wasn’t the frantic, close-mouthed kiss she’d used to stop his panic attack. This was the kiss Stiles had been dreaming about for all these years. She held the back of his head in one hand while the other slid up around his neck. He managed one shaky gasp before her tongue pushed into his mouth. His chest brushed against her breasts and he froze there, balanced on the edge of what was happening.  
  
She brought one knee up onto the mattress beside him and then the other and she was straddling him. Whatever he thought was going on - dream or reality - the fear wasn’t enough to stop him then. His hands ran up her thighs and behind her back, the edges of his palms grazing the top of her ass. She rolled her hips, pressing her breasts into his chest, and drew her tongue teasingly along the roof of his mouth. She felt him straining under her thigh and wondered idly if the XXL size condoms rumor was true. She rolled her hips once more and used the momentum to pull away. She shoved him back as she stood. He bounced once on the bed and stared, open-mouthed up at her.  
  
“Just try and tell me you can dream a kiss better than that,” she said and left without another word.  
  
She was halfway down the stairs when she heard his strangled, “Thank you,” echoing after her.


End file.
